1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a focus adjustment function for carrying our focus detection using assist light.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two types of autofocus for a camera, namely active type and passive type, and with the active type light is projected at the time of ranging, while with the passive type, such as a contrast AF method, there is no projection of light. However, since ranging becomes impossible in cases where the subject is dark or there is low contrast, it is common practice to carry out focusing, even with the passive autofocus, using assist light. For example, Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 8-327888 (laid open Dec. 13, 1996) discloses an autofocus camera in which focus detection is carried out without using assist light, and in the event that detection is not possible, focus detection is carried out again while irradiating assist light.